Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna
|season = 1 |number = 9 |image = Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna5.jpg |airdate = November 15, 2011 |writer = Bob Berens |director = Scott White |quote = Charlie Young |previous = Maybe We Can Get A Dog Instead |next = That’s What You Get Trying To Kill Me |Saying = LOOKS CAN BE DECEIVING |US Viewers = 1.83M}} Bridget begins to realize she is developing feelings for Andrew, while Henry and Andrew's business partner, Olivia, bond over common interests. Malcolm is suspicious of Bridget's new NA sponsor, Charlie, and Bridget makes an appointment with Siobhan's therapist, hoping it will help her discover some insight into her sister's life. Plot Shivette and Andrew are making out when they talk about a real vacation. Siobhan's wedding dress is back from the cleaners and Shivette puts it away. A flashback from 6 weeks ago shows the time when Bridget runs away from her motel room and leaves with Jimmy's gun. He sneaks inside her motel room, and Bridget hits him, scared that it was someone else. He tells her that she isn't safe and should go to her sister. He offers her his gun, but she tries to turn down the offer. Back to real time, Shivette (Bridget) calls Charlie and asks him about how to get rid of a gun. Charlie is making a bologna and goes down to the basement where Gemma is. He tells her not to make any sounds and gives her the bologna. Malcolm Ward is in Narcotics Anonymous with Charlie and he tells the rest of the group of how Charlie has helped him not use in 6 days. Shivette walks in the room and after the meeting, she hands Charlie the gun. Another flashback from 6 weeks ago shows the time when Bridget finds the gun in her bag. Siobhan is checking on Bridget in her room and tells her that she should rest, as they have plans for the next day. Henry is at the Martin/Charles building and playing with his twins. He signs a dividend and stops one of the twins from dropping something. Olivia shows up and Henry and Andrew talk about Gemma's parents. Bridget and Malcolm are getting coffee together again. She tells him that she gave the gun to Charlie. She didn't want it to lead back to her as it was evidence. Malcolm tells her that she's not supposed to be Siobhan forever, but Bridget says that she's not going to leave until she finds out who tried to kill her sister. Malcolm asks her if she's found anything. Bridget then rummages through Siobhan's stuff and looks for clues. She calls Dr. Anabel Morris, Siobhan's therapist, for an appointment, as Siobhan Martin. She tries to find out more things about her sister. Dr. Anabel asks her why she's calling herself Siobhan Martin. She remembers when Tyler called her "Cora Farrell" and Dr. Anabel says that she was always into aliases. Shivette replies by saying that she's a "new" Siobhan and just wants to use her real name. Then, she tells her about how her life has changed regarding Andrew, Henry, and Juliet. She admits that she's falling in love with Andrew... all over again. Andrew is in his office with his assistant planning his schedule. Olivia walks in and interrupts them. Andrew's assistant leaves, and Andrew and Olivia talk about Tim Arbogast, Gemma's father. Olivia tries to get Andrew to talk to Arbogast about where his money is going, but Andrew won't. Olivia breaks the news to him that 2 of the 6 investors that they got last month had pulled out. Shivette talks about Andrew to Dr. Anabel. After the session is over, they agree to meet the week after. Malcolm walks out of the bathroom and tells Charlie about the mouthwash having alcohol and not ready to be around it. Charlie drains the mouthwash down the sink and throws it away. Charlie leaves and Malcolm is left staring at it, so he calls Bridget. He senses that something's wrong and it's about Charlie. Bridget hangs up after finding Dr. Anabel walk out of the elevator, assuring Malcolm that she'll call him back. Shivette walks up to the lady in the lobby and asks to go to the bathroom. Instead of going to the bathroom, she walks inside Dr. Anabel's office looking for clues about Siobhan. She finds Siobhan's file but Dr. Anabel opens the door wondering what she's doing there. Shivette finds a quick excuse by saying that she wanted more time to talk. When Shivette walks out of the elevator, she looks at the list about Siobhan. It says many things about Siobhan being paranoid and that she found her answer at Gramercy Cathedral Olivia is still trying to get Andrew to talk to Henry about Tim Arbogast. She tells him that Henry is their only way to reach Arbogast. Shivette walks in for their lunch date. Andrew and Shivette talk about Tim Arbogast. Then they have a thought experiment about what if everything was at stake. He asks her if she'd stand with him and she agrees that she will. Shivette then has her own thought experiment and asks him what he thought about her going to church. Charlie walks in his apartment and finds Malcolm waiting for him. Malcolm apologizes about what happened earlier with the mouthwash. When Charlie goes inside the bathroom, Malcolm looks at the jacket that he left. He rummages through it and finds a key with an address inside his wallet. Bridget goes to the church and sees someone getting kicked out for being drunk. Malcolm finds Charlie's P.O. Box. He finds an envelope addressed to 'John Delario'. Bridget walks into the "church" and finds Charlie inside drinking whiskey. She hears the bartender call him 'John', which leaves Bridget surprised. She asks someone if they've seen Charlie with Siobhan, and they say that they haven't but he's a patron and is always drinking whiskey. Bridget leaves the church and calls Malcolm to meet her at the apartment. Charlie gets a call from Siobhan in Paris asking about Malcolm. He tells her that he only has so much room in his basement. He also tells her that Bridget have him the gun. Siobhan tells him that they only reason she had the gun was because the cop the he hired gave it to her. Andrew walks in the office saying that he's made a decision about Arbogast. They're not pursuing it as it is not the right time. Olivia realizes that Siobhan swayed his decision. He tells her that he wants to be the man Siobhan thinks he is. Malcolm and Bridget walk in the apartment talking about Charlie and his identity. Shivette thinks it may be Charlie who's trying to kill Siobhan, but she's not sure. Malcolm shows her the envelope and tells her that he's going to go to the address that was in the envelope. Olivia gets Henry to sign papers that he could've sworn he has signed before. They talk about Siobhan and Andrew's relationship and how they suddenly stopped hating each other. Henry leaves the room to tend to the crying boys and Olivia finds a photo of Siobhan and Henry on Henry's phone and sends it to her email. Shivette and Charlie meet at a coffee shop. He tells her that he's been looking into the Gemma investigation and Shivette knows that he's lying. She zones out, but comes back to and thanks Charlie for everything he has done as a sponsor. Malcolm walks inside Charlie's house by picking the door with a credit card. He looks around and finds keys lying on the countertop. Shivette is still thanking Charlie for helping with the disappearance, getting Malcolm clean, and disposing the gun. Malcolm looks around more around the house, finding envelopes. Gemma looks up, hearing footsteps. Shivette then asks for the gun back, saying that she doesn't feel safe anymore. Malcolm finds a door that's locked. He opens it with the keys found on the countertop. Charlie says that he's going to need a day to get the gun back since it's with someone else. He then leaves the coffee shop saying that he has somewhere to be. Malcolm is unsuccessful in opening the door, while Gemma is in the basement trying to give a sign. Bridget texts Malcolm saying that Charlie is coming back to his house. He takes a phone, puts back the keys and leaves. Charlie walks out of the coffee shop and leaves a message for Siobhan saying that Bridget is on to him. Character Appearances Recurring *Bridget Kelly - Sarah Michelle Gellar *Andrew Martin - Ioan Gruffudd *Gemma Butler - Tara Summers *Malcolm Ward - Mike Colter *Siobhan Martin - Sarah Michelle Gellar *Henry Butler - Kristoffer Polaha Guest *Jimmy Kemper - Darren Pettie *Charlie Young - Billy Miller *Olivia Charles - Jaime Murray *Dr. Anabel Morris - Merle Dandridge Trivia *Charlie says the title of the episode to a tied up Gemma in his basement. *Henry and Gemma's twins appear for the first time. *We find out that Siobhan: **says someone is "out to get her" **complains about sleeplessness **was prescribed antidepressants for paranoia **feared for her safety **was convinced she had a stalker **says that she found answer at Gramercy Cathedral *Charlie's real name is actually John Delario *Charlie hired Jimmy to give Bridget the gun and bring her to Siobhan. Music Gallery: Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna.jpg Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna2.jpg Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna3.jpg Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna4.jpg Shut Up And Eat Your Bologna5.jpg References Category:Season One Category:Show Category:Article stubs